Eterna Soledad
by puntuka91
Summary: Una guerra, dos bandos hermanos. Un amor y una traicion. ADVERTENCIA YAOI ¿A quien escogerias a tu raza o a tus sentimientos? fic vampirico.
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, pero las acciones que llevan acabo en este fic siii muajaja =) **_

_**Advertencia: **_Angst extremo, mundo alterno, sangre al por mayor.

_**Prologo.**_

En el año 314, con plena autorización de Constantino I, la Iglesia cristiana empezó a atacar a los paganos, condenando y prohibiendo el culto a la diosa Artemisa. Muchos templos paganos fueron destruidos por las hordas cristianas y sus sacerdotes fueron asesinados. Entre el año 315 y el siglo VI miles de creyentes paganos fueron asesinados. Entre 316 y 326 se proclaman una serie de disposiciones que favorecen al cristianismo frente a la religión tradicional (prohibición de las auspicia, la magia y los sacrificios privados, exención fiscal a los clérigos cristianos, se otorga jurisdicción a los obispos...).[]

Durante esta época, empiezan a ver asesinatos entre los sacerdotes cristianos, empezándose a correr el rumo de bestias, capaces de alcanzar la velocidad de un haz de luz, los cuales bebían la sangre de los cristianos. Muchos de estos sacerdotes decían que era cosa del demonio, entre los paganos sobrevivientes se decía que estos eran el odio en forma humana de la diosa Artemisa sobre la tierra de infieles. Lo cierto era que los pocos que sobrevivían a los ataques, describían a seres parecidos a un humano, con piel tan blanca y tan fría como la de un muerto, con grandes colmillos, de mirada fría e imperturbable, crueles y malvados, el mal hecho forma.

También se decía que solamente salían de noche, por lo que se pensaba que ellos eran la personificación de la cólera de la diosa luna. Entre la gente estos seres se empezaron a llamar Arteamis o hijos de la luna.

***

Estos seres empezaron a propagarse, por lo que para el año 421 ya eran una especie tan grande como la de los humanos. Por este año nacieron los licántropos, empezando la primera guerra vampírica.

Se dice que los vampiros eran comandados por Sage y su hermano Hakurei, diciéndose que estos habían sido los padres de los vampiros. Nadie sabía cómo o cuando habían llegado, pero se tenía el pleno conocimiento que ellos habían sido los primeros, por lo que eran los fundadores de la estirpe vampírica.

Por su parte los primeros licántropos y dirigentes de estos eran los gemelos Aspros y Defteros los cuales se decía eran violentos, sanguinarios y mucho más temibles que los vampiros, excepto claro que ellos aun eran humanos la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás haya sido por este motivo que ambos cayeron en desgracia, ya que uno se enamoro del vampiro más bello y más temible de todos, Asmita Virgoles. Esto origino conflicto entre ambos, haciendo que en una de esas peleas Defteros matara a su hermano Aspros, haciendo que los licántropos que apoyaban a Aspros se levantaran en armas contra sus propios hermanos.

Esto aventajo a los vampiros asegurándoles la victoria. Defteros fue asesinado tiempo después por la mano del mismo Asmita, se dice que después de ese hecho él desapareció. Incluso algunos dicen que en realidad Asmita si amo a Defteros y que aun pena su amor. Desde entonces los licántropos fueron esclavizados y usados con fines de servidumbre.

La guerra contra los licántropos duro casi 800 años, dejando un número grande de bajas en el lado de los vampiros, por lo que se empezó a re poblar. Todo indicaba que esto iba a parar los conflictos, pero paso lo que más teme una raza, ellos empezaron a pelear entre sí.

Fue más o menos por el año de 1240 cuando Hakurei, empezó a sentir aversión por como su raza destruía a los humanos. Siendo que estos se parecían mucho a ellos, además de que Constantino llevaba siglos, muerto. Sage por el contrario se mostraba negativo hacia las ideas de su hermano. Entonces, nació el primero de la raza de los mestizos, Su nombre era Sísifo, con él empezarían los conflictos entre los dos hermanos.

***

Un hombre caminaba con pasos largos y elegantes por los largos pasillos de la enorme construcción. Sabia a que habia sido convocado, le producía un poco de hastió el tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos, pero si no lo hacía causaría un problema aun más grande.

Hakurei entro a una estancia enorme, iluminada de antorchas, decorada de un vivo color carmesí. Varias sillas eran ocupadas por sus hijos, su hermano estaba al centro en una silla junto con otra vacía, claramente la suya. Se sentó a lado de su hermano, el cual le dedico una mirada cargada de irritación y se dispuso a hablar.

-El motivo de esta reunión es claramente la acción que cometiste Hakurei-comento un hombre de largos cabellos lilas y ojos color amatista. Su hermano le miro con determinación y con gesto despreocupado se retiro el cabello de la frente.

-Creo que sé el motivo Sage ¿Pero que tiene este de malo?-pregunto Hakurei en forma cínica, haciendo que la irritación de su hermano creciera.

-¿Quieres saber que tiene de malo? ¡Lo malo que tiene es que acabas de crear a una aberración! ¡Eso es lo que tiene de malo!-dijo efusivamente el oji amatista, parándose de la silla y acercando su cara a la de su hermano mirando a directo en los ojos verdes de Hakurei.

-Yo no lo veo como una aberración Sage, él al igual que todos son mis hijos-cuando el oji verde termino su discurso, se empezaron a oír varios reclamos de parte de los presente. Sage levanto una mano para acallar los cuchicheos.

-Tienes que matarlo-dijo con tono peligroso y con las cejas fruncidas-nadie está de acuerdo con lo hiciste, estas creando algo diferente a nosotros, no puede ser-comento mientras se ponía las manos a la espalda.

-No lo matare, no me pidas que mate a uno de mis hijos-reclamo Hakurei con voz calma, pero con mirada fiera.

-Si no lo matas tu, lo matare yo-replico Sage con frialdad-no permitiré que contamines nuestra sangre y nuestro linaje-dijo el peli lila con convicción regresando a su lugar.

-Pero piénsalo Sage, sería una nueva raza mejorada. Ello sienten lo que nosotros no. Ellos pueden estar en día, nosotros no. Ellos pueden vida normal con los humanos, ya que tiene la capacidad de tomar un poco de sangre y saciarse, no como nosotros que necesitas minino lo de un cuerpo-explico el oji verde a todos los presente, Sage habia fruncido aun mas las cejas y miraba de forma irritada a su hermano.

-No, no y no es una monstruosidad lo que estás haciendo Hakurei, combinar nuestra sangre con… ¡con humanos! ¡Ja eso jamás!-dijo Sage levantándose, al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Ahora estaban frente a frente, era una batalla amatista contra verde. Hakurei que tenia cabellos largos y morado intenso miraba a su hermano dolido. Por su parte Sage le miro con rabia, era una estupidez lo que hacia.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar Sage, yo no matare a mi hijo. Así que supongo que es hora de seguir caminos diferentes-replico Hakurei con voz seria. Sage abrió los ojos tanto como sus orbitas se lo permitían.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Separarnos?! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres dividir nuestra familia?! ¡Lo que no pudieron en 800 años los licántropos, tu lo estas proponiendo en dos minutos y por unos insignificantes humanos! ¡¿Es que te volviste loco?!-grito exasperado Sage, en un arranque de ira. Los vampiros a diferencia de los humanos, solo podían tener un sentimiento a la vez y no era muy frecuente que lo tuviera. Por lo que cuando sentían algo era muy difícil que lo controlaran.

-¡No me eh vuelto loco, pero es que estoy harto de que los matemos como animales! ¡Ellos son iguales a nosotros, es mas nosotros fuimos humanos antes de ser vampiros!-contraataco Hakurei igual de enérgico que Sage.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Ellos nos ven como animales también! ¡¿Acaso también a ellos les dirás el discurso de que somos iguales?! ¡Eh ¿Se los dirás?! ¡No, claro que no, porque primero te los comerías! ¡¿No es así?!-pregunto Sage con cólera mal disimulada. Toda la estancia se había inundado de los gritos de ambos líderes, ninguno de los presente se atrevía a detenerlos, por miedo a las represarías.

-¡No claro que no! ¡Yo si puedo contralar mis impulsos Sage!-se defendió el peli morado, bufo molesto y camino hacia la puerta-¡No hay más que discutir, me voy con mis hijo e hijas y fin de la discusión!-dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con la mitad de los presentes. Sage se sentó bufando en su silla, se puso una mano en los ojos y ahí quedo recargado.

-¿Se encuentra bien padre?-pregunto un joven de cabellos cortos y grises. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos color azules, era alto y bien parecido.

-Sí, gracias Manigoldo. Por favor manda a llamar a todos tus hermanos y hermanas-dijo Sage acomodándose en su silla.

-Si padre-dijo el joven saliendo apresuradamente de la estancia.

***

Así los dos grupos se dividieron, los antes hermanos eran mas como enemigos. Durante algunos años todo fue en paz, hasta que los semi vampiros empezaron a defender a los humanos de los vampiros. Esto en empezó a generar conflictos entre uno y otro bando. Hasta que llego el hecho definitivo que desataría la guerra.

***

El día en que la guerra empezó, ese día como siempre los vampiros salieron a cazar. En su camino, como siempre encontraron a los mestizos tratando de defender la villa en donde se iban a alimentar. El conflicto empezó como siempre, excepto por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Estoy cansado de que estos malditos mestizos no dejen de molestar- dijo un hombre con largos cabellos azules como la noche y ojos color turquesa.

-Sí, lo sé ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Sage nos ha dicho que no podíamos matar a ninguno. Ya que hay hermanos en sus filas-comento Manigoldo con voz trémula-Solo nos queda replegarlos para poder comer-termino en forma colérica el peligris

-¡Esto es una mierda!-dijo el hombre nuevamente-deberíamos acabarlos a todos-sugirió con voz amenazante.

-Sabes que no lo podemos hacerlo Kardia, y menos tú- dijo Manigoldo mirándole de lado- Tú, junto con Albafika son la clave para la derrota o la victoria en caso de una guerra-comento Manigoldo pensativo.

Kardia miro a Manigoldo con una sonrisa cruel en su cara. El junto con Albafika por alguna razón que nadie se sabía explicar, tenían la sangre plagada de veneno. A diferencia de Dengel hijo de Hakurei que podía crear hielo con su aliento, ellos podían convertir su sangre en una arma peligrosa y potencialmente mortal. Hasta ahorita eran los únicos con su poder, aun no habían convertido a nadie, por lo que no sabían si el poder se transmitiría.

Manigoldo que aun miraba de reojo a Kardia, se percato que uno del bando de los mestizos, caía en un charco de sangre. Abrió los ojos enormes cuando supo de quien se trataba. Corrió hacia el herido, arrodillándose frente a él. Su pecho había sido perforado por algo que jamás había visto.

Era el hijo de Hakurei, Atla, el más joven y el más parecido a él. Cuando los mestizos vieron a Manigoldo con un Atla muerto, pensaron de inmediato que el había sido el causante de su muerte.

-¡Lo mataste!-grito un vampiro enorme de complexión robusta y cara amable. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche y una piel tostada. Manigoldo no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció con el chico en brazos, apareciendo frente a Hakurei.

Manigoldo dejo al chico frente a un sorprendido y dolido Hakurei. Una rabia enorme se apodero de este.

-Haz matado a mi hijo ¡Haz matado a mi hijo! ¡Eres un bastardo!-grito encolerizado antes de echársele encima. Manigoldo habilidosamente lo esquivo y lo miro sin decir nada. El peli morado miro al vacio, suspiro tristemente, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, una lagrima llena de dolor y desepero. Los vampiros no podían llorar, y si lo hacían eran contadas ocasiones en su vida.

-Dile a Sage, a tu padre Sage. Que la guerra ha empezado-dijo con voz llena de odio-Dile que si tuve piedad por mis hermanos, que esta acabo. Esta será una guerra sangrienta-continuaba Hakurei con voz entre cortada-Y dile que pronto nos veremos las caras, y que uno tendrá que morir-finalizo. Manigoldo después de esto desapareció.

Ese día seria recordado como el inicio de una guerra violenta, larga y dolorosa…


	2. Confusión

_**Confusión**_

Un mar hermoso se alzaba frente a sus ojos, la brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos dorados. La luna le iluminaba con sus rayos, haciéndose ver como una aparición fantasmal.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el azul del mar, ni oía el sonido que producían las olas al chocar con las rocas. Cerró los ojos y aspiro el aire salino, pero no percibió nada. Una mueca adorno sus hermosas facciones, como extrañaba sentir algo, lo que fuera. A veces tenía sentimientos esporádicos, eran como bocanadas de aire que daba un ahogado, tan preciadas y tan pocas que a veces se sentía morir.

Suspiro apesadumbrado antes de levantarse de la roca en donde permanecía sentado. Sabía que lo estarían buscando, llevaba casi 3 horas desaparecido. Pero realmente no le importaba, seguramente Afrodita estaría como histérico tratando de dar con su paradero y que eventualmente lo encontraría y eso ya no sonaba divertido. Miro a ambos lados, no era seguro andar por ahí solo y más cuando la guerra estaba en su mayor apogeo.

Sonrió con sarcasmo, llevaba casi 500 años en su apogeo, si no es que mas. Él mismo había sido víctima de ese furor de guerra. Lo recordaba bien, había sido exactamente hacia 400 años.

_*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Hacía mucho frio, era pleno invierno y la nieve caía blanca e inmaculada sobre el cementerio de St. Rose. La noche había sorprendido a la capital parisina muy temprano en realidad, ya que no pasaban de las 7:30 pm. Un joven de cabellos largos y vestido con ropas invernales permanecía sentado en la banca de una de las tumbas. Miraba casi sin pestañear la inscripción en ella, con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas. Un sollozo salió de sus labios y apretó los puños de sus manos. Se sentía tan débil llorando como un niño, pero no lo podía evitar.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules, se sorbió la nariz un par de veces, antes de limpiarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su roído abrigo. En verdad quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, simplemente el llanto parecía que tuviera vida propia, fluía y las lagrimas salían sin control. Acerco los dedos a la inscripción del mármol.

"_Madeleine Rosten de la Font 1432-1452" _

"_Amorosa esposa, hija y hermana"_

"_Siempre estarás en nuestra memoria y corazones. Una pena tan grande es tu partida que solamente buscamos consuelo a tu ausencia"_

Había leído esa inscripción casi 10 veces seguidas, y con cada repetición las lágrimas caían aun más. No podía creerlo, ella estaba muerta. A sus escasos 16 años jamás había sentido tal dolor, ni siquiera cuando sus padres y hermanos murieron de tuberculosis. Y es que ella había sido su única oportunidad de felicidad verdadera, aunque esta hubiera sido efímera, él la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Su historia había sido muy sencilla en realidad. Ella era una hermosa joven aristócrata casada con un viejo militar rico. El era un inmigrante griego, huérfano, sin dinero y su empleado. Sí él trabajaba en su casa como jardinero. Un día ella le había mandado a llamar a su habitación, cuando fue a su encuentro ella le había dicho que le gustaba. Y entonces se vio envuelto en un hilarante romance, pasando a ser el amante de la esposa de su jefe, casi dueño por así decirlo.

Lo que parecía solamente un revolcón ocasional, algunas veces cotidiano, se había vuelto una necesidad. Los días que no la veía, se le hacían eternos y vacios. Aun se estremecía al recordar sus largos cabellos negros y sus hermosos ojos color mercurio, su piel blanca y cremosa entre sus labios. Un suspiro abandono sus labios, quizás se hacía demasiado daño recordándola, después de todo el había sido el segundo, una aventura.

Era irónico le necesitaba tanto, necesitaba esa mirada color metal sobre si, su sonrisa, sus gemidos de placer y la imagen de ella cuando el sol tocaba su piel desnuda. Le amaba, demasiado de hecho y eso le causaba irritación. Ahora ella ya no estaba, de nuevo la tuberculosis le arrebataba lo que amaba de un solo suspiro. Mas lagrimas surcaban sus heladas mejillas, la temperatura ambiental era extremadamente fría. Subió a la altura de sus labios la vieja bufanda, el gélido viento parecía convertirse en una ventisca. Se levanto de esa banca y trato de adivinar la hora, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que sus extremidades ya estaban entumecidas.

Salió del cementerio saltando las puertas de casi dos metros y camino con gesto rápido hacia el norte. Al pasar por un callejón cerca de donde vivía percibió un ruido muy tenue. Era más como un gemido que un grito de dolor, se acerco por impulso y lo que vio le dejo impresionado.

Una mujer de esbelta figura, cabellos negros como la obscuridad de la noche, piel tan blanca como la misma nieve y unos ojos grandes color violeta le sonreía. Nunca había visto una mujer así, era hermosa pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aura peligrosa, su piel y su cabello hacían un contraste bastante místico dándole a entender algo que no captaba; Era como si le dijera que no se acercara, que corría peligro. Pero él solamente caminaba como un insecto a la luz.

La mujer al ver que el joven se le acercaba su sonrisa se ensancho más, haciéndole ver algo perversa.

De pronto una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del muchacho, sabía que si iba hacia la mujer moriría. Quizás era demasiado absurdo el razonamiento, pero lo más grave del asunto era que no podía detener sus pies. Inevitablemente iba hacia esa mujer como res en matadero. Cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros noto los muy desarrollados incisivos que colgaban de su cavidad bocal. Jamás había visto algo así.

Entonces sintió esos afilados colmillo sobre su cuello, la piel de la mujer era demasiado fría y con cada succión de su parte sentía que moría. Había llegado un punto en que ya no sentía dolor, simplemente se sentía tan ligero, tan moldeable. Solo esperaba la dulce muerte, no sabía si sentirse triste por su penosa situación o dichoso porque al fin se reuniría con Madeleine.

De un momento a otro perdería la conciencia y ese sería el fin de su existencia, pero justo cuando iba suceder una voz interrumpió a la mujer.

-Pandora ¿has terminado ya?-pregunto una voz masculina y potente

-Ya casi, mira lo que encontré-dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa mientras se relamía los labios. El otro hombre grande e imponente se puso junto a los otros dos demasiado rápido, según los ojos del rubio.

-Oh mira ¿que tenemos aquí? Ja hay Pandora es que siempre te los consigues muy jóvenes ¿no?-pregunto el hombre de larga cabellera azul marino y ojos color turquesa.

-Y no solo eso mi querido Kardia ¿Adivina de donde es?-tentó la pelinegra mientras mirada al joven medio inconsciente.

-Ni idea mujer, me tienes a la expectativa-comento el llamado Kardia para después mirar fijamente al chico que tenía en brazos Pandora.

-Es griego, como tú-exclamo la oji violeta con diversión. Kardia no había despegado la vista del joven casi sin vida que tenia la mujer sujeto. Levanto la cabeza del joven inspeccionándolo bien, como si con eso fuera a comprobar si realmente era verdad lo que decía la mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?-le pregunto el peli azul

El joven estaba envuelto en una nebulosa entre la conciencia y la dulce perdición. La pregunta le había sacado de todo balance, ya que la voz que entro por su cráneo le taladro en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Esa voz, parecida a una filosa daga metálica, le asustaba, era la voz misma de la muerte quizás.

-Milo-se escucho a si mismo pronunciar.

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

-De Atenas-pronuncio a penas con sus labios resecos.

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo el peli azul- Pandora creo que lo eh encontrado-comento con la barbilla en alto

-¿Él...cómo?- pregunto la pelinegra desconcertada.

-Él será mi nuevo aprendiz-exclamo el hombre con determinación

-Pero… es un niño Kardia ¿Estás seguro?-pregunto la mujer con desconfianza

-Si Pandora, algo me dice que él es lo que vengo buscando-comento el hombre, antes de acercarse al muchacho y repetir la operación de Pandora.

Milo sintió como poco a poco toda lucidez se iba con su sangre. Por un momento se sintió aliviado, pronto estaría muerto por fin. No más dolor, no mas culpas, no mas amores engañosos y no correspondidos. Pronto todo se iría y él ya no sentiría nada.

Cuando el corazón de Milo se detuvo, Kardia se separo de su cuello. Un hilito de sangre escurría por sus ahora rojizos labios, haciéndolos contrastar con la piel blanca y el cabello obscuro. Tomo el rostro del inerte rubio y sonrió, era bastante atractivo. En verdad no dudaba que fuera griego, era la belleza clásica de esa región.

Con ayuda de sus dientes hizo una enorme incisión en su muñeca derecha, dejando que la sangre recién germinada emanara hacia el exterior. Entre abrió los labios del rubio y deposito su sangre en ellos. Después de un cierto tiempo el oji azul abrió los ojos de golpe y de su garganta salió un grito aterrador y lleno de dolor.

El rubio sintió como sus órganos vitales se comprimían como si algo pesadísimo le pasara encima y le rompiera huesos y tejidos a su paso. Una considerable cantidad de la sangre recibida le salió por la nariz, boca, oídos e incluso de los ojos. Milo jamás en su vida había sentido tanta agonía, era un dolor tan aterrador que sintió que había caído en el infierno.

Kardia y Pandora solamente veían con algo de pena al chico, él cual se retorcía como si sus venas en vez de sangre tuvieran acido. Después de un rato cayo con los ojos muy abiertos dirigidos al cielo negruzco y lleno de estrellas que los arropaba. Kardia expectante miraba al rubio, que parecía más muerto que vivo. De hecho si no hubiera sido por el minúsculo movimiento de su pecho, hasta el peli azul lo hubiera creído.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Pandora al cabo de unos segundos aun mirando a Milo.

-Sí, lo está. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para ver si resulto-contesto el peli azul sin mirar a la pelinegra

-Espero que sí, si no pobre muchacho le diste la peor y la más dolorosa de las muertes-musito la oji violeta con pena.

-No está muerto, aun respira-dijo el oji azul con molestia.

Justo cuando iba a replicar algo Pandora, Milo se levanto de golpe, con una inhalación de aire profunda y necesitada. Después de unos segundos el sofoco paso, dejando al rubio desconcertado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No debería estar…?-pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo sin poder pronuncia lo ultimo

-No, no lo estas Milo. Estas vivo y eres mi nuevo aprendiz-comento el mayor con seriedad. Milo le miro desconcertado.

-¿Su aprendiz? ¿De qué?-cuestiono el rubio sintiéndose de pronto muy mareado. Se sentó en el piso de nuevo y miro a Kardia.

-Desde hoy eres un vampiro Milo. Y no cualquier vampiro-proclamo el peli azul- Desde hoy eres mi hijo de sangre, mi aprendiz y la clave para acabar con la guerra contra los hibriden*-finalizo Kardia con una sonrisa. El rubio le miro desconcertado, sintió un nuevo mareo y la negrura de la inconsciencia le comió de repente.

_*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Que ironía, él ni siquiera había pedido ser un vampiro y menos un Gediegen** pero el destino le tenía una historia preparada. Paso de ser un inmigrante griego pobre, seducido por una mujer mayor y rica a un vampiro de los nobles Gediegen, con un rango incluso igual de importante que el líder Sage. Ya que Kardia a parte de convertirlo en vampiro, le había heredado, de algún modo, su sangre envenenada. Era irónica la situación y de cómo cambia la vida.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su faz ¿De qué le servía todo eso si todo lo que amaba moría? ¿De que servía si el siempre cruel tiempo le robaba todo? No de nada, prefería mil veces volver a ser mortal a vivir toda esa eternidad en soledad.

Estaba a punto de caminar cuando un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto el rubio con voz grave.

*****

Oía el agua cayendo del exterior, seguro llovía. Cuando era niño le encantaba sentir el agua fría de la lluvia en la tibieza de sus manos. La sensación de humedad sobre su piel era algo que jamás se podría explicar. Aun siendo un adulto de vez en cuando le gustaba mojarse con la lluvia, sentir las gotas escurrir por sus rizados cabellos y que recorriera su faz. Cerró los ojos oyendo la tan sagrada melodía, era un sonido tan agradable y tranquilizador como el de un piano o un violín.

Quizás para alguien de su condición esto debería ser aburrido, es decir más de 300 años escuchando la lluvia, oliendo las mismas cosas, viendo los mismos lugares, debería ser motivo de aburrimiento. Pero esto no era así, ya que el mundo giraba y continuamente cambiaba, era fascinante que nuevos inventos, que nuevas personas habitaran el mundo.

Pero algo empañaba su fascinación, el tiempo era cruel. Incluso para alguien inmortal como él, el tiempo era su peor enemigo. Por el siempre hecho que cuando conocía a alguien sabia que tarde o temprano moriría. Quizás esto no le afectaría tanto si no fuera por la culpa que le causaba su condición. Y es que a aparte de condenarse él con sus actos de paso había condenado a su hermano a esta vida de sufrimiento y guerra.

Como olvidar la forma que arruino la vida que tenía preparada Aioros

_*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/*/_

El aire frio chocaba contra el caliente de su rostro, llevaba casi media hora corriendo como poseso para que no le atraparan. Sus cabellos castaños se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor y la tierra. Sus piernas se sentían a punto de desfallecer, y el aire helado pasaba dolorosa y lentamente por sus pulmones. Los sentía a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo, al igual que su corazón que parecía una gran bomba. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron al borde de un colapso, buscaba con desespero algún lugar para esconderse.

No encontró ninguno, y lo peor es que se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Sin pensarlo dos veces trepo la gran pared que tenía enfrente y salto. No calculo bien y cayó sobre su brazo el cual hizo un ruido bastante aparatoso. Un dolor punzante se alojo justo en su codo, se tomo de él y siguió corriendo. Cuando al fin tuvo donde esconderse saco de su bolsillo un anillo de rubíes, lo admiro con ojos críticos, era realmente hermoso. Una sonrisa se pinto en sus jóvenes facciones, con eso iba a poder comprar comida por un mes, le compararía algo a Aioros por su cumpleaños y pagaría los impuestos.

Lo volvió a ocultar en su bolsillo y camino por las calles vacías despacio. El brazo le dolía horrores, pequeñas punzadas le hacían presa con cada paso que daba. Miro la calle, estaba cerca del rio Sena, por lo tanto cerca de su casa. Se tomo el brazo más abajo del codo, le empezaba a doler realmente. Trato de moverlo un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue que un alarido de dolor saliera de sus labios. Teso su mandíbula para no echarse a llorar de dolor, cerró un poco los ojos y respiro pausadamente; Con esta operación el dolor disminuyo. Cuando llego a su casa, la encontró abierta. Una angustia se instalo en su cabeza, entro con paso apresurado.

-¿Aioros? ¿Estás en casa?-pregunto con voz alarmada. Pero del interior solo recibió silencio

-¡¿Aioros?! ¡¿Aioros donde estas?!-volvió a preguntar el joven pero ahora en un grito desesperado. Cuando entro al pequeño y viejo salón se le helo la sangre. Ahí en una silla estaba atado Aioros, con los ojos verdes totalmente abiertos y empañados de horror. No se movía, como si estuviera entumecido o algo por el estilo.

-¡¿Aioros?! ¡¿Aioros estas bien?! ¡Contéstame!-chillo con desesperación corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de la cabeza, la cual movió incontables veces para hacerle reaccionar. Pero este estaba con la mirada fija al frente y sin moverse. Cuando volteo hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, su corazón dio un sobre salto. Ahí recargados en la pared había dos hombres.

Uno de ellos el más alto, tenia cabello castaño obscuro casi negro y ojos color zafiro. Era de tez bronceada y no parecía tener más de 20 años. El otro sujeto, era un poco más bajo y más joven que su acompañante tenia cabellos color rubios obscuros y ojos color verde olivo. Ambos me miraban con una mezcla de enojo y un brillo perverso en sus ojos. Me aleje por inercia, un miedo totalmente infundado se hacía presa de mi ser.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hicieron con mi hermano?-pregunto totalmente aterrado

-Somos los dueños de lo que tienes en el bolsillo. Y tú hermano… bueno él esta literalmente en shock-dijo el más alto con una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Cómo que en shock?-musito con miedo el joven.

-Mira veras, él vio algunas cosas que su mente no pudo procesar y quedo así- comento el menor de los intrusos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Par de bastardos! Hagan que regrese en sí- exigió el castaño

-Eso solo depende de lo que tú decidas Aioria-declaro seriamente el mayor, para después sonreír abiertamente. El joven antes mencionado se quedo pasmado al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Cómo… como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto con nerviosismo

-Bueno, veras es muy largo de explicar. Además que maleducados hemos sido, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado-comento divertido el mayor-Mi nombre es Sísifo-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Y él mío es Regulus-comento el más bajito con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro. Aioria noto en la dentadura de Regulus como sus incisivos estaban muy desarrollados, un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. Ambos intrusos lo miraron con diversión.

Aioria para ese momento ya no pensaba, su mente se había sido envuelta en una nebulosa de confusión y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria? ¿Viste algo que no te gusto?-pregunto con burla Regulus

-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mi?-pregunto de forma golpeada Aioria

-Realmente necesitamos de ti… claro si aceptas-comento Sísifo con seriedad

-¿Pero que necesitan? ¿Qué trabaje? ¿Qué robe por ustedes? ¿Qué?-pregunto con impaciencia el oji verde

-Se podría decir que trabajes-explico meditabundo Regulus

-¿De qué?-contraataco Aioria, tomando inconscientemente la mano de su hermano. Este aun permanecía en un extraño tipo de catatonia.

-Mira Aioria, te lo explicare de una forma que no suena muy descabellado. Somos vampiros, bueno medios vampiros. Y queremos que tú y tu hermano permanezcan a nuestro clan-explico Sísifo con paciencia- Necesitamos de gente como ustedes…-No pudo continuar ya que Aioria lo miro furibundo e interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo nosotros?! ¡¿Pobres y sin familia quien nos pueda reclamar?! ¡¿De ese tipo de gente?!-espeto el castaño con violencia

-No, claro que no-le respondió calmadamente Sísifo, bajo la mirada furiosa de Regulus-Gente joven y con mente abierta-

-¿Entonces qué decides mocoso?-pregunto por fin Regulus, de una forma imperativa. Llevaba mucho rato callado, lo que en un momento dado alarmo un poco a Sísifo- ¿Te unes o no? Mira que no tengo todo el día y me estoy cansando de estupideces-reclamo de nuevo el rubio

-Aun no lo decido-musito por lo bajo Aioria

-Mira estoy cansado, tu nos robaste. Ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias-volvió a decir Regulus

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?-pregunto de nuevo Aioria

-¡Estoy harto de pendejadas! ¡Tengo una mejor idea, te corto un brazo y mato a tu hermano y arreglado el asunto!-dijo cruelmente Regulus mientras se acercaba a Aioria. El castaño al ver amenazada su existencia y la de su hermano, se puso frente a él y extendió los brazos para protegerlo.

-No le vas a hacer nada, aunque eso sea lo último que haga-amenazo Aioria. Regulus se paró en seco y lo miro perplejo. Sísifo observaba con detenimiento las reacciones de los dos.

-Creo que… lo eh encontrado-dijo Regulus con convicción

-Sí creo que si- pronuncio Sísifo

-Está bien mocoso solo serás tú-dijo por fin Regulus.

Aioria iba a decir algo cuando sintió en su mano como otra se sujetaba firmemente de ella. Miro en dirección a la presión de su mano y vio la de su hermano apresándola, volteo a ver la cara de su hermano y mío su mirada; esa mirada verde, sus ojos como dos esmeraldas brillaban con determinación.

-No, yo también quiero ser convertido-dijo Aioros a penas pudiéndose mover de la silla, el estupor había pasado.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Tienes una vida por delante, una novia hermosa, un futuro… no, no puedes-exclamo Aioria con culpa.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que tu lo eres todo para mí? Eres mi hermanito, y jamás escucha, jamás dejaras de serlo; ni por lo que hagas o dejes de hacer por a dejar de quererte-explico Aioros con amor plasmada en toda su cara.

-Siendo así pasemos a la trasformación-dijo Sísifo complacido.

Sísifo desato a Aioros y lo miro con detenimiento, se parecía mucho a él cuando era joven; determinado y totalmente amoroso con su familia. Sintió una punzada de dolor en pensar en su propia familia, la había dejado atrás muchos años atrás. Tomo la mano del joven Aioros, el cual tenía cabellos castaños obscuros, casi negros y ojos color esmeralda muy parecidos a los de su hermano; Con sus largas y afiladas uñas corto una herida en su mano, de la cual emano sangre. Después repitió la operación con la mano de Aioros, después junto las dos heridas, hasta que la sangre se mezclara.

Aioros sintió un tirón en sus entrañas, era como si las estuvieran jalando para hacerlas más elásticas. Una punzada de dolor le saco él aire, era un dolor parecido al de un puñetazo en el estomago. El dolor de pronto se extendió del diafragma hasta cerca de los riñones, después de eso sintió un calor que iba del estomago a la tráquea. Así paso distintos tipos y umbrales de dolor, hasta que una indescriptible paz lo invadió.

Miro a su hermano menor, el cual pasaba por un proceso parecido y aprecio sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados de culpa. No le culpaba para nada, al contrario si no lo hubiera hecho se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Desde la muerte de sus padres él siempre se había hecho cargo de Aioria, quizás no había hecho un trabajo excelente pero hizo lo que pudo. Tenía la certeza de haber criado una criatura buena y bondadosa, y que todo lo que hacía siempre lo hacía por los demás.

Después de esas divagaciones, se desmayo y no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

*/*/*/Fin Flash back/*/*/*

Suspiro con cansancio, aun la culpa no le dejaba. Y es que aunque Aioros a veces le dijera que fue la mejor decisión de su vida, él lo dudaba profundamente. Aioros tenía una novia que se llamaba Marín, ella y él se iban a casar. Él sabía lo mucho que su hermano la amaba, incluso estuvo a su lado cuando se enteraron que se había casado tiempo después de "su muerte a manos de asaltantes", incluso estuvo con él el día que ella tuvo su primer hijo, su primer nieto e incluso cuando murió vieja y roída por el tiempo. A pesar de eso sabía que Aioros la amaba, lo veía en sus ojos cuando rememoraban juntos anécdotas y salía su nombre, cuando le comentaba los cumpleaños o los aniversarios latosos. Sabía que por su decisión estúpida su hermano pagaba también. La vida desde eso día no les había tratado mal, Sísifo y Regulus eran grandes personas.

Pero las guerras nunca eran cosa sencilla.

Camino hacia la orilla del mar, siempre iba ahí a pensar, fue cuando vio esa melena rubia, juntos con ese cuerpo alto, esbelto y poderoso. Su andar triste y a la vez grácil. Sabía que era él.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-oyó que preguntaba con su voz grave y masculina

-Yo Aioria ¿Me recuerdas? Milo-pregunto despacio el castaño al rubio. Milo abrió los ojos enormes, frente a él estaba ese hombre. Ese hombre que no había visto en casi 300 años.

-¿Aioria? No puede ser…-musito Milo ante el asombro de ver al oji verde. El castaño sol sonrió. Esa sería una larga noche sin duda alguna.

****

N/A: Gracias a ángel de acuario y a ale-tobe por sus comens =) muchas gracias espero les guste y a todos los que leen un saludo n_n


End file.
